This disclosure relates to an accessory drive gearbox for a gas turbine engine.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
A typical gas turbine engine utilizes one or more gearboxes to drive accessory components, such as generators, fuel pumps and oil pumps. Each of the accessory drive components must be driven at a desired rotational speed. As a result, the accessory is coupled to either the low or high speed spool and geared accordingly to obtain the speed at which the accessory operates more efficiently. Thus, it is not uncommon to use one gearbox coupled to the low speed spool to drive lower speed accessory drive components, and use a separate gearbox coupled to the high speed spool to drive the other accessory drive components at a higher speed.
One gearbox has been proposed in which the accessory drive components are driven by a single towershaft. Other gearboxes have been proposed in which some accessory drive components are driven by a first towershaft, and other accessory drive components are driven by a second towershaft.